Couleur Métamorphomage
by A.T.S Ludwig
Summary: La vie de Teddy Lupin avait toujours été colorée. Tellement colorée même, qu'il aurait fallut créer une nouvelle couleur rien que pour lui. Une couleur Métamorphomage.


**Merci à ma beta d'avoir corrigé cette fic.**

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

A la naissance de Teddy Lupin, ses parents, ravis, penchés au dessus de son berceau, eurent une surprise... Colorée.

En effet, les cheveux du bébé passèrent rapidement d'un châtain clair à un violet profond, quelques heures seulement après sa naissance.

En voyant la tête de Remus en découvrant que son fils était un métamorphomage, Tonks, qui était en train de boire, avala de travers, s'étouffa à moitié, puis se mit à rire aux éclats, les larmes aux yeux.

Remus se dit alors que Teddy était bien le fils de sa mère... Il venait à peine de naître, et il avait déjà réussit à : rendre ses parents heureux, les surprendre, et les faire rire... Le tout en moins de deux heures.

Les parents du bébé, pour le moment âgé de seulement quelques heures, se dirent alors qu'ils allaient en voir de toutes les couleurs avec ce petit métamorphomage...

Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir plus raison !

Et ils le comprirent très vite !

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Quand il était bébé, les cheveux de Teddy changeaient de couleur en fonction de la personne dont il voulait un câlin, ce qui était plutôt pratique... Sauf quand il s'agissait d'un Weasley !

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il coloriait, les cheveux de Teddy changeaient de couleur en fonction du crayon qu'il utilisait.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Quand Remus lui racontait une histoire avant de dormir, il s'amusait à prendre l'apparence des personnages du conte.

Ce qui fut très drôle lorsqu'il se transforma en une version miniature du professeur Rogue lorsque Remus lui racontait ses années à Poudlard.

Et le fait que Ron soit arrivé plie à ce moment-là, et se mette à hurler dans toute la maison que Rogue s'était réincarné en enfant n'aida pas à calmer les rires de Remus et Tonks.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Grâce à la potion tue-loup, Remus gardait son esprit humain lors des nuits de pleine lune. C'est ainsi qu'une nuit, il fut rejoint par Teddy, qui avait fait un cauchemar. Tonks était en mission, et le petit garçon ne parvenait pas à se rendormir.  
Le loup avait entendu son fils pleurer dans son lit, et était donc aller le voir. Le petit garçon se tenait debout dans son lit à barreaux et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Le loup-garou frotta son museau contre la joue de l'enfant, avant d'abaisser la sécurité du lit, ce qui permit à Teddy d'en descendre.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus, encore tremblant sur ses jambes, s'approcha du grand loup gris,marchant jusqu'à lui en vacillant, faisant ainsi ses premiers pas sous le regard mordoré du loup-garou, éclairé par la lune blafarde.

Lorsque Tonks revint au petit matin, elle eu la surprise de voir que son mari sous forme de loup se trouvait dans la chambre de leur fils, alors qu'il restait habituellement au salon les nuits de pleine lune, mais surtout, logé tout contre le grand animal, se tenait un minuscule louveteau bleu...

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Si Teddy était embarrassé, ses joues ne rougissaient pas. Non, il n'en avait pas besoin, les pointes de ses cheveux s'en chargeaient à sa place.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Quand Victoire pleurait, il la consolait en changeant d'apparence, notamment en transformant sa bouche en un bec de canard, faisant rire la petite fille, qui oubliait alors bien rapidement son chagrin.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

A noël, ses cheveux étaient blancs et rouges, et il s'amusait toujours à se faire pousser une longue barbe de père noël ou des oreilles pointues de lutin.

Il s'amusait aussi parfois à prendre l'apparence d'un adulte pour faire peur à James quand il faisait une bêtise... Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la dite personne en double. Dans ses moments, les adultes qui retenaient tant bien que mal leurs rires assistaient à des courses poursuites jusque dans les moindres recoins du Terrier.

 _ **HPHPHPHPHP**_

Le jour de sa répartition à Poudlard, lorsque le choixpeau eu crier Poufsouffle, les cheveux de Teddy devinrent noirs, mécher de jaune soleil.

Il passa toute sa première année à l'école avec des dread locks violettes et bleu nuit , puis changea à chaque nouvelle rentrée.

Ainsi, Remus le vit retourner à Poudlard avec les cheveux courts, blond platine en deuxième année, ce qui le faisait étrangement ressembler à un Malefoy.

Teddy eu ensuite une longue tresse dégradée du noir au blanc en passant par le gris acier en troisième année, puis des cheveux bouclés et roses comme ceux de sa mère en quatrième année.

Le loup-garou vit son fils arborer une crête aux couleurs des quatre maisons en cinquième année, et des cheveux en bataille made in Potter en sixième année, colorés en roux Weasley.

Puis, pour sa dernière année, Teddy opta pour des cheveux bi-color, turquoise et noir .

Et une fois ses études terminées, ses cheveux furent bleu électrique.

La disons... Excentricité capillaire de Teddy faisait parfois soupirer son père, mais après tout, quand on voyait la mère, on comprenait l'originalité du fils... Et finalement, Remus se disait que ça n'était pas si grave après tout... Et puis de toute manière, Teddy sans une couleur ou une coupe de cheveux que l'on remarquait... Eh bien, ça n'était plus vraiment Teddy...

Alors Remus regardait de loin les évolutions de la chevelure de son fils, le laissant faire ses expériences comme il le voulait, en pensant qu'il faudrait créer une couleur spéciale pour Teddy. Une couleur qui les réunirait toutes en une.

Une couleur Métamorphomage.


End file.
